The present invention relates to a hydraulic steering arrangement for the wheels of a motor operated vehicle. Hydraulic steering arrangements for this purpose are known in the art, in which a hydraulically operated servo mechanism serves only to facilitate and support operation of a manually controlled steering mechanism and in which the servo mechanism forms with the manually controlled mechanism a closed system solely for the above-mentioned purpose.